Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators.
A batch automation process denotes one type of process that takes place over a period of time in a control and automation system. Notifications generated during a batch execution can be used to regenerate batch activity information, which generally involves reconstructing what occurred during a prior batch execution. The regenerated batch activity information could be used to support reporting and analysis functions. Current products can typically regenerate batch activity information based on information from a single notification server.